You can't run from me
by The Flamboyant Fop
Summary: After an argument, Aragorn has gone missing. Legolas must embark on a hunt through time, space, death and reality to find his love and utter the immortal words.


See? I told you I'd write a story based on that summary (  
  
Warning: Slash, Aragorn/Legolas. Not for those who do not possess an open mind. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism (and by that I mean more than just 'this is crap') all welcomed.  
  
~Fop~  
  
***  
  
Gimli shifted in his saddle and looked back at Legolas. Something was wrong. An aura of palpable sadness hung over his shoulders like a shroud. Occasionally he would glance towards Aragorn and sigh.  
  
  
  
Gimli glanced towards Aragorn. The ranger was sat in his saddle, his back straight, scanning the surroundings for signs of an attack. Nothing about the man could indicate that anything was wrong.  
  
  
  
Gimli looked back towards Legolas and sighed. He'd heard the argument last night – it was hard not to, the shouting had kept him awake. But he hadn't realised just how serious it was.  
  
  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had become lovers a few months previously, for whatever reason no-one really knew except themselves, and had appeared to be the perfect couple. Gimli had questioned it at first, but his friend was happy and as long as he was happy then he, Gimli, wouldn't argue.  
  
  
  
But now… there was no question that his friend was far from happy. And Gimli was determined to get answers.  
  
  
  
He spurred his mount forwards to catch up with the ranger.  
  
"Good afternoon," greeted Aragorn calmly, almost cheerfully. Gimli swallowed down the angry retort and forced his features into a smile.  
  
"It is a good afternoon, yes. The sun is shining."  
  
"Something is on your mind, friend. I take it you did not wish to make small talk about the weather." Gimli nodded.  
  
  
  
"What's happened between you and Legolas?" demanded the dwarf. The ranger stiffened.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, dwarf," he replied.  
  
"It does concern me. Legolas is my friend. I heard you two arguing last night, I want to know what has happened."  
  
"Well, why don't you talk to your friend about it," sneered the ranger, deliberately not looking at Gimli. The dwarf glared at him, then dropped back to talk to Legolas.  
  
  
  
"What were you talking about?" asked the elf as Gimli rode alongside him.  
  
"Nothing. He didn't want to talk. What's happened, Legolas?" The elf sighed and looked down at his hands.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what went wrong. One moment we… and then the next he…"  
  
"It's all right. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Legolas nodded gratefully, and turned his face towards the horizon.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"We'll camp here for the night," announced Aragorn an hour later. Legolas scanned the area he had chosen.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Are you undermining my authority?"  
  
"I'm not undermining anything, it just looks a bit exposed to me."  
  
"And you're the expert in this field, are you?"  
  
"I was just saying…"  
  
"Well, don't!" The ranger stalked off. Legolas glared at his back, feeling the tears swimming into his eyes.  
  
  
  
The ranger didn't come back until well after sunset. Nearly everyone was asleep, except for Legolas and Gimli. They were sat by the campfire, talking. Well, Gimli was talking. Legolas was staring into the fire, occasionally muttering a word in response to a question from the dwarf.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Gimli as Aragorn sat down by the fire.  
  
"I've been scouting the area. There's absolutely no sign of anyone or anything. We should be safe here until the morning." Gimli nodded, and backed away from the fire in order to go to sleep, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone with their thoughts.  
  
  
  
Legolas looked up and met Aragorn's gaze across the fire. He frowned and looked away.  
  
"Legolas…" began the ranger, but the elf cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, I said all I had to say last night." He got up and strode away from the fire.  
  
"Legolas! Wait!" called Aragorn, but there was no answer from the elf. Aragorn slumped down beside the fire and hid his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas," he whispered.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The morning arrived, fresh and bright and promising to be another beautiful day. Legolas sat with his back to a tree, enjoying the feeling of sunshine on his face and feeling, for the moment at least, peaceful.  
  
  
  
That peace was broken by the sound of shouting in the distance. Legolas looked up as Frodo approached, out of breath with running.  
  
"What's the matter?" the elf asked.  
  
"Aragorn's gone," panted Frodo. "He left a note addressed to you." Legolas took the note with trembling fingers and read it. He sighed, and tears fell down his cheeks. He took no notice as the rest of the Fellowship arrived. Finally, he got up.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go and find him."  
  
"Did he say where he would be?" piped up Sam.  
  
"No, but I'll find him, wherever he is." 


End file.
